This invention relates to a coffee or tea maker including a base accommodating a flow heater and possibly a warming plate.
In the manufacture of conventional coffee or tea makers of the above-outlined type--which also includes an electrical system--technical difficulties have been encountered particularly in the assembly operation. Automatic assembly is possible only--if at all--with a highly complicated and expensive assembly system. Import regulations of certain countries, requiring a special, flame-proof accommodation of the electrical system, add to the manufacturing problems. Although such an accommodation of the electrical system can be effected in principle by the use of flame-proof plastics in the housing region, particularly since relatively inexpensive plastics available for construction of the housing can be made flame-proof by appropriate additives, such flame-proof plastics are physiologically not entirely acceptable, precisely because of the use of these additives. Consequently, in such a case it is appropriate to ensure that the water and the coffee or tea will not come in contact with such plastics under any circumstances.